


CoverArt for The Lucky Ones by TycheSong

by SusanMarieR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverArt for The Lucky Ones by TycheSong<br/>"Hermione must deal with the aftermath of the war and with the other lost souls and broken hearts that have survived it. Life is every bit as hard as war, and growing up has a way of changing both friendships and minds. That's not always a bad thing...</p><p>This story is primarily about Hermione, and does include a main pairing with Severus Snape. There is also several non-graphic side pairings, including a m/m slash."</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverArt for The Lucky Ones by TycheSong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TycheSong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TycheSong).
  * Inspired by [The Lucky Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11638) by TycheSong. 



[](http://s1151.photobucket.com/albums/o634/susanmaries/SusanMarieR/AO3CoverArt/?action=view&current=TheLuckyOnesAO3copy_zps190731e3.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is archived on TheMapleBookshelf.


End file.
